metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Drebin 893
Drebin 893 (or simply Drebin) is one of the many members of a group called "Drebin", a huge network of underground gun launderers who replace ID chips in guns so they can be used by anyone. This Drebin helped out Philanthropy in their mission to take down Liquid Ocelot, but unknown to them, Drebin was helping The Patriots by encouraging them to take him out. The Drebins' catchphrase, as seen on the side of his Stryker, is "Eye Have You." Drebin 893 seems to enjoy magic tricks involving sleight of hand such as using a white piece of cloth and making an apple and a hand grenade appear seemingly out of nowhere beneath it, and seemingly producing flames from his fingers. He also enjoys Narc Soda, and has a companion monkey named Little Gray who also enjoys Narc Soda. Throughout Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, Drebin 893 also provided Old Snake with details to the traumatic backgrounds of each member of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. Biography Background Drebin was a child soldier, under the fold of one of the Patriots' proxy wars, with him being the only survivor out of his family. He was kidnapped by the Ugandan anti-government rebel group, the Lords' Resistance Army (LRA), and raised on the battlefield. It's implied he got the scar on the left side of his head during a battle. Drebin was eventually recruited as an agent of the Patriots, where he was then placed into the "Drebin" gun laundering company, saying that the real reason he was allowed to launder guns was not because he worked at ArmsTech, but because The Patriots "let him." Drebin met Solid Snake early on in his mission in the Middle East, and tells him about his gun laundering activities, claiming to be an employee at ArmsTech Security. After giving Snake an M4 Custom as a "welcoming gift", he tells Snake about the War Economy, and how one day it will plunge the entire world into war. He next meets Snake in South America, and told him about the Beauty and the Beast Unit, and later on comes to Snake and Naomi Hunter's rescue when Naomi was seconds away from being taken by Vamp. He also came to the rescue of Snake, and Meryl Silverburgh's Rat Patrol in Eastern Europe after they were nearly killed by Liquid Ocelot. Lastly, he was seen by Snake and Otacon on the Missouri where he told them that thanks to Liquid Ocelot disabling the SOP System, his sales had dried up and offered Snake a discount because of the slump. After finishing their mission and destroying The Patriots, it was revealed that Drebin was originally ordered by the Patriots to help Snake succeed in his mission, but only because they believed Snake would assassinate Liquid Ocelot and end his mission. The Patriots had no idea their system of global control would be taken offline thanks to Sunny, Naomi and their FOXALIVE computer virus. He also explained his background as a child soldier and, mentioned to Otacon that he and all of the other Drebins in the world have taken over the gun laundering business and formed their own "company", called DREBINS. He also revealed the Rat Pt. 01's true benefactors, which is in their name: Their name is an anagram of The Patriots (although, unlike himself, they were completely unaware of this). The reason why he ended up telling him all of this was because he became drunk as a result of his nanomachines being taken offline by FOXALIVE shutting down the AIs. It is revealed that Drebin secretly injected Snake with a second FOXDIE, which was programmed to kill EVA, Ocelot, and Big Boss (and in a way, saving Solid Snake from becoming a bioweapon, as the second FOXDIE had uprooted the mutated strain that would have caused an epidemic). Trivia * When he first meets Old Snake, Drebin refers to himself as being "Neither enemy nor friend", just like Gray Fox at Shadow Moses and Mr. X (Olga Gurlukovich) at the Big Shell. * Drebin 893's codec frequency is 148.93, either similar to or mimicking his code number. Behind the Scenes *According to the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Little Gray resembles an alien captured by the FBI. A reference appears during Act 2. In the cutscene just after Drebin's Stryker crashes, when Naomi and Snake walk out of the Stryker holding Little Gray, the player can press X to see an image of two men and the "alien" in question. In actuality, the photo shown is a famous picture of two men with a monkey, which resulted in a conspiracy theory believing that the monkey was actually an alien. * Little Gray was added because Drebin seemed too bland and boring by himself. Raiden's motion actor could do a good impression of a monkey, so Little Gray was added in. * On the Missouri, Drebin and Little Gray jump down and do a pose resembling the one Big Boss did when he landed from his HALO jump in Metal Gear Solid 3. However, they end up killing the drama by burping loudly. * The name Drebin seems to be inspired by the Naked Gun movies. Leslie Nielsen plays Lt. Frank Drebin in the film. Drebin 893 launders ID locked weapons into universally usable "naked guns," hence the allusion to the films. * The number 893 can be pronounced "Yakuza" in Japanese. Category:Agent Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Mercenary